<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the one with the store. by WhowonGowon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464754">the one with the store.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhowonGowon/pseuds/WhowonGowon'>WhowonGowon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the store series. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/F, Fluff, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Mention of Star Wars, Nahhh, Star Wars - Freeform, This was written in 20 minutes, Watermelons, also this is short, and yes i will be adding a prequel to this 2 word story :), but should i, don't be scared by the major character death, i stg is the tags are gonna be longer than the story-, kind of, like legit i got pwned :(, like really hard, lmao also do y'all know wattpad's data was stolen, lmao i love how u can add anything here?, mention of watermelon abuse, minor mention of relationships, should i, stan loona, this is all crack, watermelon, wouldn't it be funny if i added slowburn lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhowonGowon/pseuds/WhowonGowon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeojin goes to the store with Hyejoo and Haseul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AM I GONNA GET BANNED, I CAN JUST WRITE SEX??, Im Yeojin &amp; Jo Haseul, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Sex - Relationship, lmao - Relationship, this fic's pure tho, wait - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the store series. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the one with the store.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi. this is my first fanfic so 😳😳😳</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeojin didn’t really like going to the supermarket, especially not with Haseul and Hyejoo. It would always be so embarrassing when Olivia would smash the watermelons in the middle of the store and then make Haseul apologise, and if Haseul wasn’t there? Run.</p><p> Yeojin would always just hang out in the toy section, sometimes she’d even find Jiwoo playing with the barbies. It was whack.</p><p> Anyway on this specific day she had to deal with her hormonal edgy gamer friend Hyejoo and Haseul. </p><p>It was more peaceful since Hyejoo found Chaewon and Hyunjin at the bread section of the store.</p><p>Haseul on the other hand looked off today. Whenever they’d pass by security she’d  always look extra suspicious. Like she stole something…</p><p>“Haseul, what did you do?” she asked her almost sister.</p><p>“Shut up Yeojin you’re too young to understand.”</p><p>“I’m almost 18!” she complained, but Haseul ignored that, she saw another security guard and ran away. “Ugh, boomers,” Yeojin mumbled to herself.</p><p>At the fruit section she found a little boy and his mother yelling. “Mommy why is a giant spaceship outside!?” the little boy asked.</p><p>“Timmy don’t be ridiculous and stop playing with the bananas, I swear to god your father only left because-” </p><p>She looked up the window and saw a giant black ball in the sky, which darkened the whole sky. She quickly ran outside with everyone.</p><p>A hologram of darth vader showed up on the sky!</p><p>“Sucks to suck hoes,” said a high pitched voice. No….It can’t be.</p><p>It was Chuu. But why would she-</p><p>Then the giant death star shot a deathly lazer at the earth. Everything died. </p><p>THE END. FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bye.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>